Cake
by bocchans-booty-shorts
Summary: It's as the title describes. Rated T for suggestiveness. WARNING: Sebaciel.
**So my cousin and I finished watching season 1 together just now and I spent a while explaining how it doesn't follow the plotline of the manga and that the whole Ash-and-Queen-and-London-Burning-Down-Again-While-Ciel-Loses-His-Title-And-Dies thing wasn't canon.**

 **so yeah that was fun**

 **oops spoilers**

 **BUT ANYWAY**

 **I was looking through my tablet a minute ago and found a shippy prompt in a note that I wrote like a month ago and decided that this pair would be perfect for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. WHO DO YOU THINK I AM.**

* * *

 ** _Kuroshitsuji One-Shot:_** _Cake_

Ciel signed off on another paper for the day from the burgundy velvet chair of his study. He dropped the gold embossed pen onto the desk and sighed.

 _And yet I'm still nowhere close to being finished... I could use a break._

He heard a knock from the oak door. Ciel tilted his head up quite quickly.

"Come in."

The raven-haired butler strolled in with a tray of food and drink in hand; he closed the door softly and stepped further into the room. Once he reached the desk, he placed the tray down on top of it. Ciel let his eyes wander over its contents before Sebastian spoke, not letting on just how excited he was to see what was on it.

"For today's afternoon tea, we have a Bavarian Wild Berry tea of blackcurrants and other berries, accompanied by a Western Single-Pear, Plum and Blackberry fruit cake prepared with fresh fruits and almonds." Sebastian poured the fruity tea into a small, gold-embroidered cup, placing it beside the cake plate. He let a graceful smirk play its way across his face as he witnessed Ciel becoming engrossed with his favourite food, that which was sitting in front of him.

Sebastian watched as Ciel grazed his fingertips over the small dessert fork on the tray and poked around at the top of the slice of cake, breaking off an almond and chewing on it.

The butler extracted his pocketwatch from his tailcoat and flipped it open. Closing it, he turned to Ciel and spoke: "After this, you will be required to finish that paperwork. The information enclosed in most of it will be necessary at your board meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, I know." Ciel waved an airy hand and held the fork in the other. He rested the blunt edge on the top of the cake and forced it through to the surface of the plate, piercing the now-separate piece with the prongs of the fork. He lifted the morsel to his open mouth, but closed it before the cake reached his lips. He narrowed his eyes and looked over at Sebastian. "Wait a moment. You said that _most_ of the information inside the paperwork was required for the meeting. What about the other papers?"

"Those are not needed for the meeting but are still important for other reasons."

"Ah." Ciel closed his eyes and let the cake pass into his mouth. His mouth was watering. A delicately sweet flavour, not too weak or powerful. Such mastery of this sweet something was a thing that he found only Sebastian had been able to perfect.

Ciel put the fork down and let his fingers wrap around the handle of the teacup and brought the thing closer to him. He took a small sip of the tea and lost himself in it for a moment. He had never drank this kind of tea before.

"Is it to your liking, Sir?" Sebastian peered over at his younger superior, who had been slouching ever-so-slightly, eyes closed. The man scuffled around the desk, sorting out papers and organizing a little bit as his master enjoyed his tea.

"Yes. It is." Ciel's eyes opened lazily as he sipped at the tea again. He set the cup back on the desk and reached for the dessert fork. He took another small bite of the cake and let the sweet flavour overtake his tongue once more.

Sebastian glanced up at Ciel. He roamed his crimson eyes over the earl's posture and rested facial features. _How interesting humans are when it comes to their food. He seems surprisingly relaxed._

Ciel had finished the cake, and was now leaning over the front of the desk, setting the crumb-dusted plate on the tray.

 _...What's this? He's making less work for me? Not to mention-_

The plate wasn't the only thing that had crumbs on it. A smidgen of cake had remained on the corner of the earl's mouth and it had caught Sebastian's attention. He held back a small chuckle.

"My Lord..?"

"Yes?"

Sebastian used his index finger to mimic an up-and-down motion, as if he were wiping something away from the corner of his lip.

Ciel stared for a moment before he realized what was being implied. "OH-" He leaned over and snatched up the fork again, using it to view himself in the polished silver's reflection. "I can't simply wipe it away with my sleeve- did you perhaps bring a handkerchief?"

Sebastian's shoulders sagged a little. "No." He furrowed his brow.

Ciel sighed, eyes closed. He sank back into his chair. _I suppose I'll have to wash up in the bathroom._

Ciel placed his hands on the desk top and stood. He was a second from walking off when Sebastian set his left hand on Ciel's right. Ciel's eyes shot open. Sebastian sat sideways on the edge of the desk, staring Ciel in the eye.

"Sebastian, what are you-"

The butler tilted Ciel's chin up with a free hand, leaned in, and pressed his lips against Ciel's in one fluid movement. Ciel's body tensed, face flushing blood-red when he felt Sebastian's tongue trail slowly along his lips. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and licked the smudge of cake off of Ciel's lip, enjoying how the earl shivered slightly at the motions of his tongue. Sebastian pulled himself away, leaving a thin strand of saliva behind as he went. Ciel blushed madly as he stared at the crimson eyes in front of him, brow furrowed, a frown on his face.

"My, my, Young Master. How impertinent of you. I _did_ just do you a favour, did I not?" Sebastian chuckled. "What a sour mood you've taken."

Ciel opened his mouth. His lips attempted to articulate and form words, but nothing came out. He sat back fully in his chair, crossed his arms and swivelled the chair around to face the window where Sebastian couldn't see him.

Sebastian looked at the window and saw Ciel's reflection through it. "My Lord, are you perhaps-"

"Shut up." Ciel blushed furiously, sinking down further into the chair.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He smirked, bowing to his younger charge before turning around and leaving the room.

He closed the door quietly behind himself, pressing his knuckles to his mouth.

 _How adorable._

* * *

 **i wrOTE THIS IN HALF A DAY ARE YOU PROUD YET**

 **I loved writing this! I had to do a lot of research however for which flavours of fruits pair nicely together, and then I had to go back to the manga and see the exact name used for the cake that I utilized in the story. And on top of that was a lot of word work with synonyms of words I usually use...**

 **BUT ANYWAY**

 **I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, and please R &R as you wish. Also, give that favourite button a tap! It really helps!**

 **See you in the next story,**

 **-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
